A Neglected Legend
by Narutolnuzuka
Summary: Minato and Kushina survive the Kyuubi attack and Naruto has a twin brother. They aren't the best of family though and what happens when Naruto has a special Kekkai Genkai. Read to see what happens to him with his real family. Warning: Yaoi boyxboy. Narukiba ShikaOC. Rated T to start with but everyone knows that i love to change it to M.
1. Chapter 1: Start of a Legend

Chapter 1: Start of a Legend

 **A/N: Hey guys it's me again. So this is a special story and it isn't quite like my other three. The reason for that is that this is a request I got from The Author of the hated kinds. So I liked the concept that he requested so much that I decided to do it and actually I'm pretty happy with how the first chapter turned out. Enough rambling from me though and enjoy the story.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Today is special for many in the great village of Konoha. The date is October 10th also known as the birthday of the sons of the Hokage Minato and his wife Kushina. Their sons' names are Naruto and Hashirama.

They were throwing a party for the occasion and all of the major clans in the village were invited. Funny thing was that all of the decorations said happy 4th birthday Hashirama. Some of the people at the party started to look around and then noticed a little blonde boy that looks a lot like Hashirama and Minato sitting in the corner with three whisker marks on each cheek. Tsume, clan head of the Inuzukas, walked over and kneeled down in front of him.

"Hey you're Naruto right? I got this for you," she said handing him a box. "Really? What about Hashirama," Naruto asked in a completely innocent voice. "Eh it looks lkke he has enough presents," Tsume said. "Thank you so much. I've never gotten a present before," Naruto said. "Never? Not even from your parents," Tsume asked. "No. They prefer my brother over me," Naruto said. "Well I'll tell you what, I'll make sure you get presents from now on and if you're ever lonely just come on by the Inuzuka compound. I'll introduce you to my son Kiba," Tsume offered. "Thank you kind lady," Naruto said.

When Tsume left she took Kiba with and went home. She dialed her friend, Yoshino Nara, and told her what she had witnessed. "So they just completely ignore that poor boy," Yoshino asked. "Yea. It's really awful. I thought Kushina was a good mom and person, but now I think she's just a bitch," Tsume growled. "Let me know if he comes over and I'll bring Shikamaru over," Yoshino said. "I will. Thanks for listening," Tsume said. "No trouble at all," Yoshino said hanging up. Tsume put the phone down and went to deal with her famil.

 **Timeskip 8 years**

It has been 8 years since Tsume first found out about Minato and Kushina ignoring Naruto. In that time the situation has gotten to the point where Naruto can be gone for weeks and they won't notice. This is often the case where he'll be staying at some of the other clan's compound. Most of the time he'll be hanging with the Inuzukas but sometimes he'll be at the Nara's, Akimichi's, and occasionally the Hyuuga's.

Each clan has turned against Minato but only in secret except for the Inuzuka they enjoy openly disobeying him. The others put on happy faces while around him but secretly they all are thinking of stabbing him. These escalated when Kushina actually left marks on Naruto when he tried to show her his newly discovered kekkai genkai.

On his 8th birthday Naruto was hanging out with his best friend Raven, a fellow jinchuuriki and an orphan, when they started singing. Naruto's voice rang out through the forest they were playing in. He was singing about life and spring time when all of a sudden his words started to come true. He tried different songs as well and all of them came true as well. When he sings about the earth it responds in kind and the same with water, air, and firs.

He was so excited about this that he forgot his parents hated him, so in his excitement he ran up to Kushina and started to tell her. She got so annoyed by this that she smacked him so hard he went flying.

The next time he saw Tsume it took every inch of begging on his part and willpower on her part to not go over and beat the shit outta Kushina. Still none of that mattered to Naruto because today is the day he becomes a genin. He passed all of th3e tests, even though they were rigged against him, and did everything right. The only reason he passed was because all of the clans that hated Minato taught him to be a ninja and even to use some of their techniques.

He's also pretty good with seals thanks to Jiraiya. On his 9th birthday Jiraiya saw firsthand just how awful Minato treats Naruto. He saw Naruto try to talk to Minato and Minato just shooed him away and called him monster. He went to Tsume and talked to her about it. She filled him in and then he vowed to help. He taught Naruto a lot about seals and even taught him Minato's rasengan. Jiraiya told Tsume what he had heard and his theory of why they are acting this way.

When the twins were born the nine-tails got free and the third Hokage gave his life to seal the soul of the nine-tails into Naruto along with half of his power. He took the other half with him to the belly of the Shinigami. They probably see Naruto as the thing that killed Sarutobi so they shun him even though Kushina had carried it for many years.

When Naruto was called up to get his headband he was proud. He was only 12 years old but he was now a ninja. His sensei, Iruka, was one of the few people outside of the clans that supported Naruto. He sat in his seat next to Kiba and Raven. "Nice job Naruto," they both cheered him. "Thanks guys. I hope they put us in a squad together," Naruto said.

"Me too. All of the other people, besides Shika and Choji and Hinata, are bitches and treat you awful. Just like that bastard Hokage," Raven snarled. "Yeah but we're enough of a family. You know all of our clans love you and would do anything for you," Kiba promised. "I know that's why I love you guys. My best friend and my boyfriend," Naruto said making Kiba blush and Raven to smack him playfully.

"How's it going Naruto," Shikamaru asked walking up. "Hey Shika. Good so far," Naruto said. "No one's tried anything recently have they," Shikamaru asked. "No. No one has the guts lately after I lost some control last time," Raven said. "Yeah they're still rebuilding that section of the wall," Kiba said. "I could help rebuild it. One song would work perfectly," Naruto said though he knew they wouldn't let him. "That asshole doesn't deserve you help," Raven said with a glare.

"I know that but still I feel bad for the builders," Naruto said. "You know I can't understand why you hang out with this loser," a voice behind them said. They turned around to find Naruto's red headed twin, Hashirama standing there.

"The only loser here is you," Kiba growled. "Watch how you talk to me flea bag," Hashirama snickered. "Don't talk to my boyfriend like that," Naruto said a little more fiercely then he intended to. "Oh and what's the unwanted child going to do," Hashirama taunted. "Leave him alone," Raven snarled starting to radiate a purple aura. "Oh what's a pretty girl like you doing hanging with trash like this for," Hahsirama said. "That shows how well you know your own brother. We've been best friends since we were five," Raven laughed.

"I pity you being sucked into his loser world," Hashirama said. The next thing everyone heard was a gigantic smack followed by a crash. "Don't talk about my friend that way," Raven said in a deathly calm voice. "Raven calm down. You don't want to get in trouble for beating up the worst genin in the village," Shikamaru said. "You're right Shika. He isn't worth the effort," Raven said.

They all stepped over the unconscious guy and went back to their seats. "One hit and he's out cold!" Kiba burst out laughing. They all laughed for a few minutes. "Thanks for that guys," Naruto said. "No problem. Though I don't know why you need us to do that. You're stronger then everyone in here," Kiba said. "Yeah I know but he's family and just because he hates me doesn't mean I hate him," Naruto said sounding sagely.

When Iruka came back with the team assignments and saw Hashirama he just sighed and rolled his eyes. "So congratulations on passing the genin test. Now to start with team 7 will be Hashirama Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno led by Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto Namikaze, and Raven Tenchi led by Obito Uchiha. Team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi led by Asuma Sarutobi. Team 11 will be Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Blaine Yuuhi led by Kurenai Yuuhi," Iruka listed off. They stopped paying attention after all of the names they knew were called.

Once he was done he left them alone to wait for their senseis. The normal group that are friends with Naruto gathered to wait together. "Hey who are you," Raven asked a guy with glasses and blue eyes that walked up. "I'm Blaine and I was hoping to possibly be friends with you guys. The arrogant red head asked me out and I said no. He threatened to get his dad on me so I made his nightmares come true with my special jutsu," Blaine laughed. "Well anyone who hates Hashirama can be a friend of ours," Kiba said. They all introduced themselves and went back to waiting for their senseis. One by one everyone started to leave until it was only team 7 and 8 left. Both teams' sensei arrived at the same time. "Hey Kakashi long time no see," the dark haired one greeted. "Hey Obito. Yeah I've been busy," the silver haired one, Kakashi, said. "Yeah me too. Looks like we both got one of Minato-sensei's kids," Obito said. "Looks like it. Good luck though. Minato said Naruto was the bad one and was very incompetent," Kakashi said.

"I'll be the judge of that. Funny I don't recall hearing much about Naruto other than that. He always went on and on about Hashirama," Obito said. "Yeah sure. See ya Obito," Kakashi said. He took his team and left and Obito turned to team 8. "So as you heard I'm Obito. Now you might think that because I was the Hokage's student that I'm bad. Truth is I hate Minato because I know that he plays favorites. Kakashi was his golden student while me and Rin were ignored. So let's go to the Uchiha training ground and get acquainted," Obito said.

They all took off toward where he said to go. When they arrived they all sat down and got acquainted. "So I'm Obito and my likes are training, Ramen, and pranks. My dislikes are Minato, Kakashi, and favoritism. My dream is to be strong and my goal is to take over from that corrupt bastard Minato," Obito started.  
"Hi I'm Raven and my likes are my best friend Naruto, my boyfriend Shikamaru, and my sword. My dislikes are the Hokage bastard, the Hokage's bitch wife, and his snobby son. My dream is to be a great swordsman and my goal is to have everyone realize how awesome my best friend is," Raven introduced. "I'm Kiba and my likes are my boyfriend Naruto, my mom, and my dog Akamaru. My dislikes are everthing Raven said. My dream is to get married to Naruto some day and my goal is to be the best leader of my clan I can be," Kiba introduced blushing at the end.

"I'm Naruto and my likes are my best friend Raven, my boyfriend Kiba, and all of the clans that support me. My dislikes are favoritism, bullying, and attitudes. My dream is to be Hokage and married to Kiba. My goal is to go get my family to notice me as a person," Naruto said. "Wow you're truly a kind hearted person. Minato doesn't deserve a son like you," Obito praised. "Now tomorrow be here at 11:30 so we can begin training," Obito instructed.

They left to go find Shikamaru so they could all hang out together. They walked around for a few hours until Shikamaru had to go home. So the three of them walked to Kiba's house where they sleep a lot. They stay there so much that Raven has her own room and so does Naruto though he sleeps with Kiba usually. They all thanked god that by some miracle they got a sensei that hates Minato as much as they do. Though none of them saw the figure in all black watching from the trees silently.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: So guys that was the first chapter for this new story. Let me know what ya guys think and please review I always love to read them. Seriously guys I don't care if it's as simple as good job it helps me to get in the mood to write. Otherwise I feel like no one is actually reading my stuff anymore and at this point I'm just talking to myself. Which is a really depressing thought but hey it's true. We authors live off of reviews (or at least me and my best friend Raven do). So fave follow and review and I'll see you next time which I know the exact date will be my birthday on September 4** **th** **so be expecting the newest chapter of Naruto's saviors then. Until then Cya!**


	2. Chapter 2: Obito's Training

Chapter 2: Obito's Training

 **A/N: Hey party people! Guess who's back! Me! Yeah I know that I was gone for a little while but there is a reason for that. For the past while I was really sick with about three different things compounding to keep me sick forever. Well along with that were some really bad headaches so that kinda put a damper on my writing. But now they put me on some heavy antibiotics so now I'm feeling better and finally got over the damn writer's block I was dealing with. Now I was able to finish this chapter for you guys cause I love you all so much. So enough of my blabber and on with the story!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day the three of them woke up early to get to the training ground. They showered, with Kiba and Naruto sharing one, and got dressed. When they came downstairs Tsume had left breakfast for them. After they ate they walked out the door and took off via the roof tops.

They arrived a few minutes later and found Obito already there meditating. "Hello Obito-sensei," Naruto greeted. "Hello you three. Nice to see you again," Obito said standing up. "So what are we gonna do today," Raven asked. "Today you will be fighting me. Your objective is to last more than 10 minutes," Obito said. "Is that all? That'll be easy considering we're the three strongest genin in the village," Kiba said.

"Hey Raven how good are you at controlling Isobu's chakra right now?" Naruto asked. "I'm up to two and a half tails of power. How about you with Kurama?" Raven asked back. "I can go to 7 tails before Kurama stops me from losing my mind and going berserk," Naruto said. _Seven tails at his age!? No way,_ Obito thought. "The wolf spirit agrees to help as well with half of her power," Kiba said. "Really?! Luna doesn't usually help so willingly. Why now?" Naruto questioned suspiciously. "She says that he is a strong opponent and that Kurama and Isobu will back that up," Kiba said. **"The wolf speaks the truth,"** both tailed-beasts said. "Well tell her thanks from me," Naruto said. "She says you're welcome but she still hates you," Kiba said.

"Seriously?! That was a long time ago and I was shocked when I found out about her," Naruto argued. "You screamed and fainted when you met her," Kiba said. "So did you with Kurama," Naruto pointed out. "Shut up!" Raven said bashing their heads together. "You always get into this argument when Luna gets involved. Now suck it up so we can beat Obito-sensei and pass," Raven said.

"Who's Luna?" Obito asked. "The Inuzuka heir has the spirit of the wolf goddess Luna sealed into them when they are 10. She met Naruto a couple of years ago and he freaked out. Now she holds a grudge against him," Raven explained. "So I know that you and Naruto are jinchuuriki but what does that make him?" Obito asked. "We call him a pseudo-jinchuuriki since Luna isn't actually a tailed beast," Raven said."So you three are all extremely above the average genin then? Fine I won't hold back," Obito said. He activated his sharingan and slipped into his personal fighting style.

Naruto and Kiba got up and all three of them were surrounded by beastly chakra. Naruto was surrounded by red chakra with six tails flicking behind him, Raven had purple chakra around her with two tails, and Kiba had turquoise chakra with only one tail. The cloaks each looked like their respective tenants. "Well this will be fun," Obito smirked.

He started off with a powerful kick aimed at Naruto's head, who dodged with his own speed. Raven grabbed said foot and threw him up with it where he was met by Kiba. Kiba kicked him towards Naruto who punched him on arrival. When he stopped flying Obito jumped right back as if it was nothing. "Good teamwork but don't hold back. I could tell all of you were pulling your hits. Let me have it or you will lose," Obito instructed. "Fine if you want it that was so be it. Guys deactivate your gravity and limiter seals," Naruto shouted.

"But Naruto that will probably kill him," Kiba protested. "He took a full hit from all of us and came out unscathed. He'll be fine," Raven pointed out. "Ok fine but if he dies I'll blame you guys," Kiba said. "What's going on here?" Obito questioned eyeing them. "When you said we were holding back, you were right. See I trained with Jiraiya and 4 different clans growing up so I'm far and beyond every single genin in the village and they aren't far behind me. Jiraiya was afraid that if Minato found out that he'd kill us so he gave us all limiter seals. Now we will turn them off to fight you and show our true power," Naruto explained.

"But if all three of you are that good then most chuunin wouldn't stand a chance against you," Obito said wide eyed. "True. A couple have tried to kill me before and failed. Though I don't blame them or anyone. Ready?" Naruto asked. "Yes I am," Obito said. The battle continued and it was pretty clear who would win. Whatever Obito tried one of them had a counter for it.

The fight finally ended when all three of them hit him at the same time with one of their specialties. Naruto used wind daggers, Raven used water pistol, and Kiba used his fang over fang. "Ok you have proven that you win," Obito conceded limping a little. "Great fight," Kiba said. "So when do we go on missions?" Raven asked. "Right now and don't be surprised if we get a super hard mission. Minato always gives hard ones to people he hates, like all of us, in the hopes that they'll die," Obito said. "Why does he hate you?" Raven asked. "Because I know all of the corrupt things he's pulled over the years and he knows it. He's done a lot of bad things and I hope to make him answer for it," Obito explained.

"Well then let's prove that bastard wrong and complete all of the missions he throws at us," Raven said. When they arrived at the Hokage tower they were given a C-rank mission. "You will escort this bridge builder to Wave. After the bridge is built come back," Minato said with a glare at Naruto and Obito. Kiba was about to say something but Naruto pecked him on the cheek and whispered it's ok. This caused Minato's glare to intensify even more. Now Raven was glaring back at him with a look of hell on her face. "Don't. We don't want to get into a fight now," Naruto said to them. "But babe/Naruto," they whined. "No," Naruto said sternly. So they both settled with glaring a hole in Minato's head.

The client walked in and introduced himself as Tazuna. "So these are the kids to escort me huh? What makes you so special," Tazuna snorted. "Lots of things like the fact that all 4 of us could kill you easily before you ever knew what happened," Naruto said with a smile. "Prove it," Tazuna scoffed. "Fine," Naruto sighed and popped into smoke. The real Naruto came out of the shadows and put a kunai to his neck in the blink of an eye. "Shadow travel jutsu," Naruto said. "Ok I believe you. Just the people I need. Now let's go," Tazuna said. They walked out and Naruto sent clones after their bags since Tazuna wants to leave now.

They set off towards Wave asap and for a while things were calm. A little ways down the road they ran into trouble though. When they passed a puddle two hands shot out trying to grasp whoever was in the back. They immediately jumped into action with Raven and Kiba pulling them out.

"The Demon Brothers. Best known for working with Zabuza Momochi of the Hidden Mist Village. What do you want with Tazuna?" Obito demanded. "We are working for Gato who wants him dead. Now get out of our way or we'll kill all of you," one of them said. "Not likely. Unlucky for you guys, you got the 4 strongest people in the village I'd put all of us at about high chuunin to low jonin from the small amount of their skills I've seen," Obito smirked.

"Naruto knock them out. The Mist village will pay a lot for them," Obito instructed. Naruto started singing about demons being put to rest with a beautiful melody. The Demon Brothers passed out right there and Obito sent a message to a friend in Konoha to pick them up. "That was amazing Naruto! How'd you do that?" Obito asked. "It's my special Kekkai Genkai. Whatever I sing comes true," Naruto explained. "Wow why didn't you use that against me?" Obito questioned.

"Because he's too nice," Kiba said hugging Naruto. "Yeah he doesn't use it offensively much," Raven said. "Why? That seems like an amazing power," Obito said. "He's shy about his voice even though everyone tells him how good he is," Kiba said pecking him on the cheek causing Naruto to blush and slap him playfully.

They started walking again and after three hours of walking they were almost there. "Come on it's just over the next hill then we have to take the boat," Tazuna said. "Or we can carry you while we water walk. The three of us learned that last year," Naruto said. "Ok then it'll save time and money then," Tazuna agreed.

"Not so fast. I'm contracted to kill him and there isn't anything you can do to stop me," a voice said. Mist started to roll in all around them. "Wait I know that voice. Uncle Zabuza?" Raven said. "Raven? I haven't seen you in forever. What are you doing here?" the voice, Zabuza, said. The mist cleared and standing before them was a man covered in bandages holding a giant sword. Raven ran forward and hugged him.

"How did you get to be a leaf shinobi? Last I knew Orochimaru was training you to fight the leaf since they falsely accused him," Zabuza said. "I was but he got worried about his godson, Naruto, and wanted me to come protect him and now we're best friends," Raven explained. "Oh ok then," Zabuza said. "Yeah and I thought you were going to join his village?" Raven questioned.

"I'm still thinking about it," Zabuza said defensively. "Uh-huh. Well could ya say that you didn't find us or something because if Tazuna dies it'll be bad for us," Raven asks. "Yeah go ahead," Zabuza says stepping back.

They continued on and Naruto decided to question her about what happened. "I thought you were an orphan?" Naruto asked. "That was my cover actually. I'm really your godsister. Orochimaru was your godfather. He told me until you were two him and his friend Danzo looked after you. They were exiled shortly after your third birthday for that very reason," Raven explained.

"I never knew that," Naruto said surprised. "Yeah neither did I till he told me," Raven said. "Well you're my best friend and this just means you're double stuck with me now," Naruto laughed. "Yeah and you're stuck with me," Raven said.

They continued on towards the river and when they got there Naruto picked Tazuna up bridal style. "Are you sure you can handle him and water walking," Obito asked concerned. Both Raven and Kiba burst out laughing. "What's so funny about worrying for him?" Obito asked. "Naruto drop the genjutsu real quick. It's faster then explaining," Raven said. "You're right. Kai!" Naruto said.

There was a puff of smoke and in Naruto's place was a boy that was rippling with muscle. "See this is why he has no trouble," Kiba said. "How is this possible?" Obito gasped. "My mom trained him in weight lifting and endurance so he could protect himself. Though he tries not to show it," Kiba said. Naruto smiled sheepishly in return. "He's a big softy most of the time," Raven teased.

"You've seen me fight though. So you know what I can really do," Naruto countered. "True but it's not like they don't have it coming. They try to hurt and shun you. You have every right to retaliate," Raven argued. "I know but it's not their fault that they've been brainwashed by Minato," Naruto reasoned. "Then take him down! We all know that you're way stronger then him! Stand up for yourself Naruto before it's too late!" Raven pleaded.

"We've been over this. If he tries anything else, I will ok. I promise I won't let them hurt me," Naruto said. "Good. I'll hold you to that," Kiba said giving him a quick kiss. "Well if you're done can we get moving?" Tazuna asked. "Yeah sorry," Naruto said. He picked him back up and they quickly ran across the water to the land of Wave.

Once on the island Tazuna started to lead them to his house. Upon arrival they were greeted by a woman. "Father!" she cried and embraced Tazuna. "Tsunami my girl," Tazuna said holding her back. "Thank you for getting my dad home safely. I have a room made upstairs for you guys," Tsunami said.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Obito said. They walked in exhausted and immediately went upstairs to sleep off the day's travel. Outside in the trees a dark figure moved silently to spy through the windows. A whisper could be heard saying, "Soon you will be mine." This was followed by a chuckle and all the while team 8 slept though Akamaru's ears perked up.

The figure saw this and dashed to a new hiding spot where he could still see the team asleep. "Sweet dreams my precious," it whispered into the cold dead night.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Well that was the second chapter for you guys. I really hope you like it because I did my best on it. Quick announcement I best friend got a job so she is no longer able to beta any of my stories so if any of you out there get tired of the mistakes let me know and if you want to offer to beta any of my stories let me know. Now I'm sure you guys are probably wondering who the figure is but I'm mean and won't tell you yet. All I will say is to be patient you'll find out maybe soon. Leave your guess in the comments and if you get it right I'll tell you and I'll dedicate a chapter of one of my stories for you or a special oneshot. So until I got more for ya Cya!**


	3. Chapter 3: Shadow Revealed

Chapter 3: Shadow Revealed

 **A/N: Hey guys I'm back! So as this chapter title suggests yes it is time for the big reveal! Only three people know who it is though so this will come as a shock to most. I won't say who it is here but it might surprise you later. Now I know some might complain that it's too early to say who it is but that was never the main plot of the story. It is build up to what I actually have planned and you'll get a small glimpse of that at the end of the chapter. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the chapter!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning, they all woke up refreshed and ready to go. Tsunami had made them all breakfast to start off. They ate at the table with Naruto and Kiba acting cute the whole time. After breakfast Naruto took a walk around the perimeter to check for anything out of the ordinary.

He caught a faint sense of chakra in a nearby tree. He checked it out but didn't find anything. "Hmm I think someone was watching us," Naruto thought out loud. **"Yes there was. Be on guard Kit. I wouldn't put it past your corrupt father to have you tailed,"** Kurama said.

Neither of them saw a shadow stalk from tree to tree only a few yards away. "If you're still here I'll warn you. Go home! Nothing good will come from following me, my boyfriend, or my best friend," Naruto called out. "She will be mine," was the only response. Unfortunately, Naruto was unable to pinpoint exactly where it came from.

He went back to the house but decided not to tell anyone about what just happened. They were obviously after Raven because they said she. He would find this person and make sure that they never got anywhere near his friend. That is the one thing that will make him go all out in fighting. Hurting his loved ones.

He pretended everything was okay but in all honesty he was freaking out inside. They were going to be helping build today to get some more of the bridge done. The faster this bridge is built the faster they can get home. Naruto made a bunch of clones to help speed things along in addition to the he has watching the house.

"Wow if you keep this up then we'll be done I no time. Where do you get the energy for all of this?" Tazuna laughed. All three of the genin pointed to his stomach in response. "My best furry friend here," Naruto said. "What?" Tazuna asked. "The nine tails. See," Naruto said then summoned Kurama in chibi form. **"Sup,"** Kurama said. "Wow I expected him to be bigger," Tazuna said. "Well I didn't summon all of him. If I did he'd break the bridge. He's quite huge ya know," Naruto said.

"Good don't then," Tazuna said. **"Can I stay out for a while?"** Kurama whined. "Fine but don't whine to me when you get pet by Raven," Naruto said. "Hey! I'm not gonna pet him," Raven said in outrage. "You do every time I do this," Naruto said. "I do not!" Raven denied. "Yeah you do," Kiba said. "Nuh uh!" Raven said. **"Yes you do and it's quite annoying,"** Kurama said. "Whatever," Raven said defiantly.

Kurama poofed away and they got back to work. When the time to leave was there they had gotten most of the way across the river. They would be done tomorrow with more help from clones. "Thank you so much kids. The sooner we finish the sooner Wave can get back to normal. I wish Gato had never come here," Tazuna said.

"Well we'll do whatever we can to help with him too. Most wouldn't because of the mission but lucky for you we aren't most," Kiba said. "Thank you. I'm glad that I got you guys," Tazuna said. "Yeah and you're not as bad as most drunks," Naruto said.

They got back to Tazuna's place for dinner. Tsunami had made a nice meal for them even though they didn't have much. "Thank you for this. You are too kind," Obito said. "It's the least we could do for the heroes saving our country," Tsunami said. "Well we're still grateful," Obito said. "Why don't you all shut up! They can't help us! Heroes don't exist! There's no point in struggling on because Gato will kill you! There's no such thing as a hero so just stop! The weak stay weak and the strong stay strong!" Tazuna's grandson, Inari, burst out. "INARI!" Tsunami yelled.

"Shut up brat! You have no idea what you're talking about! At least your family loves you! My friend Naruto here grew up with his mom, dad, and brother hating him and calling him a demon! He was weak but guess what! He got off his ass and did something about it! Don't think for a second that some fat wealthy business slob will us down when we have survived so much worse! If you wanna stay weak all your life fine! But don't cry to us about it!" Raven yelled back.

"W-what?" Inari stuttered. "It's true. They hated me and still do. It even got to the point where they would punish me physically for even talking to them. Thankfully my wonderful boyfriend's mom did most of the raising me. It was hard but I endured so much to get where I am. Multiple attempts on my life, multiple, beatings, multiple threats and I'm still here. I don't know what happened to you but I know you can get through it. Think about it please. You can do so much and all you have to do is try," Naruto said.

Inari was speechless at this point. He couldn't believe that one person had gone through so much. "I-I'm sorry," Inari said in tears. "Hey don't cry. He didn't say any of that to make you cry. Naruto believes in the best of everyone," Kiba said kneeling in front of him. "Yeah and I believe you can be as strong as me one day," Naruto said kneeling next to Kiba. "R-really?" Inari asked. "Yes," they both said. "Thank you," Inari said. They hugged him and let him go on his way.

"Wow that was amazing," Tazuna said. "Naruto always knows what to say," Kiba said pecking his boyfriend on the cheek. "Yeah he does. Really great with kids. Perfect for when those two have some someday," Raven teased. Both boys went bright red with Kiba's fangs disappearing in his blush. "S-shut up," they stammered back. Raven stuck her tongue out at them.

Tsunami laughed at their antics then donned a serious look. "Was what you said really true?" Tsuanmi asked. "Yeah. Unfortunately, my dad, the 4th Hokage, despises me and my mom and brother follow whatever he says," Naruto said. "Oh you poor baby," Tsunami cried and enveloped Naruto in a hug. "It's ok though. Some of the clans have always supported me and even taught me some of their techniques," Naruto said. "Still I can't see why any parent would hate their own kid. That's disgraceful," Tazuna said.

"Yeah we know. We hate them back ten times more," Raven growled. "Well just know we will stand behind you and so will the rest of Wave I'm sure," Tazuna promised. Tsunami released Naruto, who was near tears from the support he was being shown. "Thank you for that," Naruto said.

After that they decided to rest up for tomorrow. They hoped to get the bride done and deal with Gato soon so they could get back home. They fell asleep quickly needing rest. The shadow was outside watching and waiting again to see what happens.

The next day was an early morning. They all got up and headed to the bride to work. When they got there a group of men were standing behind a short fat balding man. "Well look who's early. We weren't expecting you for a little longer. Thought we'd do some demolition for ya," the man said. "Don't you dare Gato. These ninjas are here to stop you!" Tazuna yelled. "What's a couple of brats gonna do?" Gato laughed. "We're gonna fuck you up that's what. Don't underestimate us. It will be the last thing you do," Raven warned.

"Ooo I'm so scared," Gato taunted. "That's it!" Raven yelled. She jumped into the center of the group and quickly took down 5 guys. The other 95 surrounded her and the boys jumped in with her. Between the three of them the numerous amount of mercenaries was child's play.

When the mercenaries were dealt with the three, with Obito, surrounded Gato. "Please don't kill me! I'll pay you!" Gato pleaded. "Nope you die now," Obito said. Gato was about to argue further but Obito wasn't listening. He finished him off with one blow to the head. When Gato's body dropped lifeless hundreds of voices started to cheer. They looked around for the first time to see the whole village was there watching them. "Y-you did it," Inari sniffled.

"I'm sorry I know I said I wouldn't cry anymore," Inari said. "You baka. Tears of happiness are okay. In fact, they're encouraged. Never be ashamed to show how happy you are," Naruto said kneeling down in front of Inari. "Thanks Naruto," Inari said. He grabbed Naruto around the neck and pulled him further to his knee to hug him. Naruto happily returned the affection.

Once they cleaned up the bridge they got back to work. They finished a couple hours later with the bridge finally being done. They packed up their stuff to head home and were about to leave when Inari stopped them. "Wait! We haven't named the bridge yet," he called. "Oh yeah! How about The Entrance to the World?" Naruto suggested. "No. I know a much better name for it. The Great Naruto Bridge!" Inari yelled. Everyone cheered their affirmation for the name.

The team left after that and ran home as fast as they could. When they got to the village they slowed down to a walk. Once inside Obito split off to go deliver his report and bitch out Minato. While they were walking towards the Inuzuka compound they each felt an individual prick on their neck. Everything started to spin for them and the boys went to one knee while Raven went limp.

Naruto and Kiba remained conscious enough to see a dark figure walk towards them. "W-who are you?" Naruto breathed out. "Aww what's wrong? Don't recognize your own twin demon?" Hashirama laughed. "If you touch him I'll end you," Kiba growled. "Oh poor mutt. Don't you see? I'm after Raven not this trash," Hashirama chuckled.

"You'll pay for this. How could you even get the drop on us? You suck," Kiba demanded slowly slipping into the abyss of unconsciousness. "Ah daddy gave me full command of the Anbu so I had them do it," Hashirama giggled like a small child. "This is an act of war on my clan. You let your precious daddy know that," Kiba said before falling as limp as Raven.

"Damn it Hashirama why?" Naruto said barely holding on. "Because I get what I want," Hashirama said simply. "I won't let you get away with this. I won't let you take her," Naruto snarled. He tried to stand but his legs buckled and he fell to both knees barely staying awake. "Damn it what did you hit us!?" Naruto screamed in frustration. "A little something daddy made to knock out a jinchuuriki. He made it in case you went rabid," Hashirama gloated.

"You won't get away with this," Naruto said about to pass out. "You won't be around to stop me. Kill the boys," Hashirama waved. Just as Naruto was going out of he saw a pissed off looking Jiraiya standing in front of them then everything went black.

Naruto woke up later in what he recognized as the Nara infirmary. Kiba was in the bed next to him still sleeping and Tsume was in the chair by their bed. "Tsume? How long was I out?" Naruto asked sitting up. "Naruto! You've been out for three days! Kiba was only out for a couple hours and Raven was out for not much longer," Tsume said hugging him. "So Raven is ok? Good I bet I was out longer because Kurama is the strongest tailed beast so they used an insanely high dosage to knock me out," Naruto theorized.

"That's what Jiraiya said," Tsume agreed. Naruto took a good look at Tsume and saw she had blood on her skin. "What's going on?" Naruto asked. "Pandemonium. When the Uchiha, Nara, Hyuuga, and Akimichi clans had heard you were attacked they rebelled against Minato alongside us for it. Konoha is in the midst of a bloody Civil War," Tsume said. "Shit! We gotta stop it. They didn't know about Hashirama!" Naruto said. "No Naruto they did. They ordered the Anbu to kill you and Kiba and to kidnap Raven," Tsume said.

"R-really? Are you sure? Fine if they want me gone I'll leave. Tell all the clans that support us to be at the gate in 20 minutes. We are leaving Konoha," Naruto said. "Where are we gonna go?" Tsume asked. "The only ninja village that is fighting against Minato. We're going to sound," Naruto said.

He woke up Kiba and they got Raven. Once together they ran out into the chaos. They found Obito and told him the plan then left for the gate. When they got there the clans were already waiting for them. "Everyone ready? Then let's go. I wanna be there before Minato realized what's happening," Naruto yelled.

They all set off at a dead sprint following Raven. Hopefully Konoha wouldn't follow them.

 **Timeskip 7 years**

It had been seven years ago today that Konoha had lost most of their powerful clans. They were hosting the chuunin exams this year and hopefully it would go better this year. This would be first though because all of the major shinobi villages would be attending and that even included the Sound village.

For the first time all 6 kages would be in the same place. This was set to be a very important event in history. Today the Otokage was set to arrive with his squad that would be taking the chuunin exams. Their procession had stopped so that the Otokage could look at the gates. A little tuft of blonde hair could be seen under the hat.

They were greeted by the officials and taken to see the Hokage. They would be staying their time here in the Hokage mansion. When they got to the office of the Hokage they were introduced. "Hello Otokage-san so glad that you and your squad could make it," Minato greeted with a smile. He stuck out his hand so that he could shake it. "Greetings Hokage-san," the Otokage said shaking his hand.

"Say you sound kinda familiar. Have we met before?" Minato asked. "Hmm I sound familiar huh? Do I sound like someone you tried to have killed 7 years ago?" the Otokage said. "What? N-no it can't be you!" Minato said glaring disbelievingly. "Oh yes it's me. Hello father long time," Naruto said taking off the hat to reveal it's him. "I've waited a long time for this. Don't worry I don't hold any grudges in fact you hold no significance to me since I far outstrip you in power," Naruto said. "Who in their right mind would let a demon like you be a kage," Minato spat.

"I'd watch your tone if I was you. The other Kages are all good friends of mine and allies and they don't like you. So unless you want an everyone versus Konoha war watch it," Naruto threatened. Minato was going to speak further but held his tongue. "So what room are we being put in?" Naruto said going very cheery. "I'll have you shown to your room," Minato said through gritted teeth.

Naruto followed a chuunin to where he and his squad would be staying. "Kiba you can drop the henge now," Naruto told his guard. "Oh thank god," Kiba said. "So this is where you used to live?" Kagami, an Uchiha and one of Naruto's students, asked. "Yep. This is where I lived and Kiba lived and you lived here too. The Uchihas were actually the founders along with the Senjus and the Uzumakis," Naruto said.

"That is so cool," Shikai, a Nara, said. "Agreed," Hanabi, Hinata Hyuuga's little sister, said. "So guys rest up and explore the village. You could even visit the clan district and see where your clans used to live," Naruto said. "Hai," they said. When they were alone Naruto and Kiba shared a passionate kiss. This was gonna be a fun night.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Well there ya go! Were ya guys surprised? I hope so I meant for it to be surprising. Yeah I know this chapter is kinda short but hey it takes a lot to write these things ya know. So did that satisfy anyone's curiosity of who it was? Got a picture of what is in store? If you think you know let me know what ya think is gonna happen. So I think next to update is either gonna be time travel or Anbu and yeah I know the viewing one got 5 reviews so I'll also get to work on that one. As always fave, follow, and review to let me know what y'all think. And finally I love all my readers, even though there's two I love a little more sorry ya know who you are, so until next time. Cya!**


	4. Apologies!

Hey yall its the author here. Now before all of u grab your pitchforks and start trying to murder me let me explain. Sorry that i havent updated in forever I have been very preoccupied. It was close to the end of school and i really needed to pass since it was my junior year so i put down writing for a little while to focus on that. Well good news i passed all of my classes but bad news the good laptop i was using to type out all of my stories was the schools so i had to give that back. So any updates that come out over the summer i would like to apologize now for all of the mistakes. My personal laptop's keys are tiny and shitty so it is a lot harder to type correctly. But i promise u i Will get back to writing asapasap. Through popular demand next update will be saviors. Hope u all enjoy when i get that done for yall. I love u all as always and i wish u a good day. i typed this on my phone btw so probably not great either. Until next time. Cya!


End file.
